A Whole New World
by ShadowfireAngel
Summary: We all know the story Blu and the gang, but what if it was different? What if he wasn't the only Spix Macaw in the beginning and had a brother? What if that brother got together with Jewel before they were reunited and Blu got together with another female Spix Macaw? Rated T for Language. OCxJewel OCxBlu
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

**A Whole New World - Chapter 1: Captured**

Across the world in Brazil, the sun is beginning it's morning trip and in a nearby rainforest, the birds are starting to wake to the suns call as a rhythmic beat caused by the birds comes to life, echoing through out the all

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love Carnaval_

Each morning for the past few years, the birds of the rainforest started their usually by singing ands dancing along to the music and beat.

_All so clear we can sing to_

_Sun and beaches they call_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire_

_Get up and join in the fun_

_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_

_Magic could happen for real, in Rio_

_All by itself_

Birds of all colours flew all around the place laughing with glee and simply enjoying the morning. In a tree, two blue birds, known as Spix Macaws, were sleeping side by side. Brothers these two birds were and the music was slowly waking them up.

They both woke to hear the music around them and moved to the opening of their tree hollow where they watched in awe of everything that was going on. They watched the colouful birds twist and turn, dive and simply fly around.

_You can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else_

_It's real, in Rio_

_Know something else_

_You can't feel it happening_

_You can feel it all by yourself_

The two brothers looked at each both knowing that they both wanted to fly out there and join all the birds in the fun. The youngest of the two was eager to get going and moved to the edge if the hollow where he slowly opened his wings, a big smile adorning his beak.

However, just as he was going to jump, the rhythmic beat of the music came to a sudden halt as all the birds started screeching and squawking. Nets flew around the place capturing birds, giving them no chance escaping and the same for those who flew into cages.

The young macaw was scared and backed up a bit, even his older brother was moving forward to pull him back but was too late. The youngest slipped on the bark of the opening causing him to fall out of the tree to forest floor below.

The oldest looked out of the tree to see if he was ok and sighed in relief when he saw the young blue bird was ok but very very frightened. The oldest had flown before, it had been the ultimate freedom to him and prepared to fly down to grab his brother but his eyes widened in horror as cage slammed down, trapping his younger brother.

He jumped out of the tree and went to dive bomb down to save his brother, but a net caught him and he fell to the ground flailing his wings to stay airborne but it was useless. He could hear his brother squawking.

"Brother!" The young bird called from his cage, eyes filled with tears.

The oldest looked at his younger brother, tears also filling his eyes. There was nothing he could really do, he had failed to protect his brother which was he job as an endangered species.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! We'll get out of this together!" He called back, trying to calm his brother down as they were placed in separate boxes.

They were lifted, causing the birds to stumble slightly, and put on a plane destined for somewhere other than Brazil. The oldest tried to see where his brother was through the holes in his box but it was no use.

The plane jolted as they took of then was smooth for several hours, causing both blue birds to sleep but were jolted awake again when the plane landed. The jolt also stirred up several other birds in the plane that had been also captured.

The boxes were moved again and into a truck this time. During the change of vehicles, the birds could feel the rapid change in temperature. It made the blue bird wonder where they were that would make it so cold.

They atmosphere started warming up again after a while and the vehicle started moving. Again, it went for several hours causing the birds to fall asleep again but were jolted awake when the vehicle slammed to the side causing the oldest's box to hit another, causing it to fall out.

Little did he know it was his little brother...

* * *

Hours later, the vehicle stopped again and the boxes were moved one last time to an aviary where all the birds were released and free to fly around but contained in the aviary. The blue bird instantly jumped out and started looking around for his brother.

"Brother! Brother!" He called.

He frantically looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. The other birds noticed his distress and knew why they started looking around for another blue bird just like the one in front of them, but couldn't find him anywhere.

The blue bird then realised what happened to him. The box his had hit had to of been his brother. His fell down and sat on the ground sombrely...he had lost his brother and was fairly sure he would never see him again

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Inside a box on the side if the road covered with snow was a blue bird, much the same as the one in the aviary. He was Spix Macaw and was wondering what was going on.

"Brother! Brother!" He called.

But there was no reply...

Saddened, the macaw and huddled up in one corner and shivered. He cawed softly as he tried to stay warm. He was suddenly alert when the lid of box was lifted and a human was looking inside to see him.

The human reached in and the bird tried to back away but the human cooed softly.

"It's alright. It's alright, I'll take care of you." The human said.

The bird cooed and snuggled up to the human to stay warm.

His life was going to be completely different to what it could've been...

* * *

**The rest if the story will now take a first person point of view from the oldest macaw's view as we already know the story of Blu.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Freedom

**A Whole New World - Chapter 2: Freedom**

**This story now takes a first person point of view.**

* * *

For years, upon years, I was trapped with so many other birds. Trapped since I was a hatchling, no older then a year or so.

That was six years ago...

For six years I have survived in this horror that humans call 'home'. This not home...this is a cage that we are trapped in and will be for many years to come. For six years I have wondered what had happened to my little brother who was only a few months old when we were captured...I missed him dearly...

I failed my job to protect him...it was a simple thing to do...

Recently, birds have come to calling me 'Shadow'. I hide in the shadows around the cage and sneak out often but not far before I'm caught again. Rarely anyone can spot me unless I'm out in the open. The name suits me, so I've kept it.

One day, I'm hoping my name will ring true and I can escape.

It wouldn't be easy though. These humans have birds that are loyal to them and will stop us from escaping if one of us get out and them humans themselves are quick on their feet...well not all of them...some are stupid and easily outsmarted.

Sigh...

Everything was planned out that one day...I had almost gotten my freedom again but some stupid bird had caught be just be flew to freedom...grabbed me by my talons and threw me back into the cage...

Often I hear humans talking about how rare I am that I mustn't escape cause I'm worth a 'fortune', whatever that means. Me and my brother are the last Spix Macaws as far as I know, which is why I've been trying to get out of here. I want to find my brother then try and find a female so I can love her, care for her and help restore our species.

Easier said than done...

"You ok there, Shadow? Your deep in thought..." A voice calls, breaking my thoughts.

I look up to see a scarlet macaw, whose name, ironically, is Scarlet, standing not far from me. She has helped through this whole ordeal for the past six years and I'm very grateful for all she's done. I've come to trust her and she trusts me.

She was much like me, expect for the fact she's not an endangered species and she wants the same as me, escape find a mate, love and care for him but unlike me, she didn't have to restore her species.

"I'm fine, thank you Scarlet." I replied letting a small smile onto my beak.

"Thinking about your brother again?"

I somberly nodded my head in reply.

She had hit the nail right on the head. It was hard to hide anything from Scarlet, she was a smart bird and was able to work what was affecting most birds, hence why I've come to trust her. She is able to work out what it is that is troubling you and will do her best to help you solve that trouble.

I yelped slightly when I felt a pair of feathery wings wrap themselves around me and a head lay on my shoulder...I suppose I should sweet to that list of describing words. Scarlet was like this a lot, it's her way of helping someone as she said, but entirely different.

"Well, if it's any help, I overheard the humans say that they think were tame, so only one human will be coming tonight to feed us."

This news came to me as a shock. I grabbed Scarlet and held her at shoulder length.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned, hope welling up inside.

"Positive. I couldn't make it all out, but I heard 'one human feeding the birds from now on'."

I wrapped Scarlet in a feathery hug for a few moments before pulling back and looking the scarlet macaw in the eye.

"Thank you. Maybe we can finally be free."

* * *

The end of the day was approaching. How did I know? The humans had an artificial sun lighting the cage. It was pretty much the same as being out and free. The sun comes up, travels the sky, then goes down to make way for the moon.

The time of our escape was quickly approaching. We had discussed what was going to happen with the other birds as they all wanted their own freedom as well and were quick to agree. Most knew that I knew how to get out as I've tried several times, so I know the layout of the building as humans call them.

The time had come as we heard the human coming. I quickly ghosted towards the door and stood next to it, waiting for the human to coming in so that I could fly up and disable the camera above the door, then we would knock the human unconscious.

The human stepped in and walked straight past me which made me grin slyly. With powerful, yet quiet, flap of my wings I was up at the camera in no time. I grabbed a beakful of the wire things and yanked in them, causing them to come free.

I smiled as everything went into motion. I looked at all the other birds, the sly smile still on my face, nodded at them. That's when chaos ensued.

All kinds of birds flew at the human, knocking on the head as hard as they could with their beaks but not the sharp point. It didn't take long before he collapsed.

"Well done everyone!" He praised causing a chorus of cheer.

"Now, follow me, I know the way around this building. Be sure to keep an eye open for birds working for the humans and help a fellow bird if their in trouble for we stock together."

Shadow turned and made his way out the door with all the birds close behind him.

"Freedom here we come..."

* * *

So far, everything had gone swell, but knowing my luck, that could change at any moment. I stopped a hallway corner and looked around it, left and right. It seemed all clear, but it had seemed too easy up to this point.

I looked around the corner once more and noticed what I was looking for.

Freedom...

Just at the end of the hallway was a window that I had tried to use the last time I tried to escape and there it was.

I ushered everyone around the corner while keeping an eye out for any birds or humans. They all made it around the corner and to the end of the hallway. I quickly flew down the hallway and up to the window.

I started twisting the thing that held it in place but it was hard. However, I didn't let that stop me. It twisted and I lifted the window with my talons to the point where it holds itself and let go,then once again began ushering everyone out.

This was still too easy...

All the birds jumped up to the window and took flight all going into the forest to hide and wait for every other bird to say farewells and good luck.

I saw that I was the last bird left and quickly jumped out the window and took flight after everyone else and landed on a nearby branch, a bit smile adorning my face.

"We did it!" I cheered, my cheer so on followed by everyone else.

"I couldn't of done this without all of you. So thank you all. I wish you all good luck in the future."

Everyone nodded then we all took off and flew our separate ways. I was going to look for my brother now, though I had no idea where to start and I really wanted to get back to my own kind who was rumoured to be somewhere in Brazil, Rio de Janeiro if he remembered correctly.

And so, he began his search for his brother...


	3. Chapter 3 - Humans

**A Whole New World - Chapter 3: Humans**

**Ok, a quick recap of last chapter. We discovered that the blue Spix Macaw earned the name 'Shadow' and he kept it cause it suited him. He had befriend and gained the trust of a scarlet macaw who was ironically called Scarlet. She helped him and he trusted her. Not long after she broke his thoughts, they put together a plan and were able to escape from the aviary.**

**Shadow is now free and looking for his brother but it has been several years since the start of his search and now he went to look for his own kind which he found and now lives with. That is where this chapter starts.**

* * *

I started to open my eyes as the mornings light worked it's way into my hollow. I sighed as I realised that everything was still the same. Still my brother was lost, I still have no mate despite the fact that I'm back with my own kind...

Let me explain that...

For the last three years I had searched for my brother with little luck. It's not that I didn't want to find him, it's more I had no idea where to search for him as I had no leads. So for three years, I searched anywhere and everywhere I could but I could never find him...

Sadly, I had to give up the search which then led to the search for my own kind. That took the good part of a year to do but I was able to find them. They were far to south, where I never thought they would be, but there they were, living in the rainforest and thriving happily.

At first, they had found me. Yellow birds whom were macaws had grabbed me and dragged me to where all the other blue macaws where, those yellow birds then flew through a waterfall washing off their colour.

Lo and behold, the blue Spix Macaw hiding in plain sight...

I was amazed that I had been able to find them...I was home again...then a song that I had not heard since I was a hatchling...at least a year or less before I was captured with my brother...I remember my parents being apart of the dance...it mesmerised me at a young age...

I definitely say that I was proud to be home and the others were glad that another of their kind had survived and found their way home. I was quick to settle in but gave it a few weeks before I started trying my chance at trying to find a mate.

As I said earlier, no luck so far...

It's not that my attempts were bad, it's just I arrived and started at a bad time. Word began to spread that humans could be close to closing in on their location and could attack at any moment. This annoyed me greatly...after I had escaped them there was a possibility that I could get captured again.

The stress of that fact got to me easily...and others noticed it easily. I had the tendency to snap other others without a reason but quickly calmed down and apologised. Most everyone in the tribe understood why I would be stressed. After being away from your own species for seven years, it's does things to oneself.

Like I said, they understand why so it's no problem.

Well...it kinda is when you have two females you know are interested in you seemingly fighting to keep you calm. Yep, I may have failed with my attempts due to it being a bad time but I know there are females looking at me.

One of them is Jewel, daughter to Edurado and the other is Sapphire. Now I know Sapphire is definitely in love with me, however, while I'm fairly sure Jewel is, I'm not hundred percent sure. I do catch her glancing at me. How do I know? Well, when I look at her, she jerks her head away.

It's times like these where I wish my brother was here with me then we could things out together.

Thoughts aside, I stood up and stretched my wings and gave my body a shake, just to get the blood flowing through my limbs again. I then walk out onto the branch that protrudes from the entrance and stand in sunlight, bathing in the warmth before I go about my daily routine.

I did the same thing every time I woke. I would stand in the sun for a few moments to enjoy the warmth it brought to my feathers and my body. It was peaceful way to start and it gives me time to reflect.

However..., it didn't seem that would be the case today.

"Shadow~" A sing song voice called out.

_Sapphire_, I grumbled in thought.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and faced Sapphire just as she was landing next to me on the branch. She was the same colour as Jewel was, she would always wear a red flower and the feathers on her head curved down and behind her head.

"How can I help you this morning, Sapphire?" I asked calmly.

Before she replied, she laid her head on shoulder making me groan inwardly. Letting a quiet sigh, I steeled myself for a long morning.

"I wanted to spend sometime with you."

_Like every morning_, I wanted to reply dryly but kept the retort to myself.

I may not like having Sapphire around me every single second of every single day, although it is nice to get attention from a female, but I'm not going to be a bastard about it and tell her get lost or something like that.

No, I was actually just biding my time.

See, while I'm not so sure whether or not Jewel loves me, I know I do and so I've just been waiting for the right moment when were alone to tell her. Thing is, I would have told her several times already by now but I keep getting interrupted in mid sentence and it frustrating as hell.

The sound of wings flapping brought from my thoughts and as I looked behind I saw it was...

Oh look...it was Jewel...and Sapphire seemed to be glaring at her.

Great, just freaking great.

And so as Jewel lands on the branch, I suppose it's safe to say, cue the awkward silence. I suddenly found my talons interesting, Sapphire was still glaring at Jewel while her head was still on my shoulder and Jewel was just staring at the branch.

That's how it was for a few minutes before I got fed up with silence and decided to break it. Though I had a fair idea what was going to happen, I didn't tell Sapphire to go away so we could be alone, even though I could be right.

"You want something, Jewel?"

"Yes, but I would rather it if we were alone." She replied with a slow nod.

_Called it_, I thought with a smirk.

I looked at Sapphire with a glance and she looked back at me.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere!"

This time, I groaned aloud. Ok excuse me a moment while I curse.

She is such a stubborn bitch!

Now that that's out of the I way, my glance turned it a glare and it carried my meaning for Sapphire sighed with a weary look.

"Fine, but I'll be back after she's gone." She said as she flew away.

"I'm counting on it." I groaned.

After taking a few deep breaths, I turned and faced Jewel so she could talk about what she wanted to talk about.

"Sorry, she's driving me mad. You wanted something?"

Jewel seemed nervous suddenly. She started fidgeting with her wings and her gaze was roaming all over the place as if she was searching for an answer.

"Well...you see, I just wanted to tell you tha-"

Jewel was cut off but a loud sound from nearby that drew both our gazes. I felt my eyes widened considerably at what I saw.

Humans...

"Not again..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Ok, while this chapter wasn't rushed, it just doesn't feel right but I need to go like this for the story to work...it's probably just me. Oh well. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Captured AGAIN!

**A Whole New World - Chapter 4: Captured...AGAIN!**

**Ok so I know need make a point. If you've got something to say that isn't helpful or constructive criticism, then DON'T say it at all! I don't appreciate people who down my work that I work hard on to make it is good enough for people who want to read it. So, if you have some useful and helpful to say to help me, then by all means say, if not, then keep it to yourself cause I'll just delete your review and if you keep harassing me with down putting review, I might report you.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I am going to now continue with the story. One last side note, I will be change the POV to Jewel at one point and I apologise if she seems a bit OOC.**

**When we last left off, Shadow was in a bit of a conflict. He had two girls that liked, one that definitely did, but he already had his eyes on one of them. Before Jewel could say what she wanted, humans had arrived and that is where we continue from.**

* * *

Humans...

"Not again..." I mumbled, fear striking me in the heart.

From here it looked like they were using their machines to cut their way through the thick undergrowth of the rainforest. Those machines made horribly loud noises that made me cover my ears with my wings.

"We have to get out of here!" I shouted to Jewel.

After seeing her nod quickly, I flapped my wings and headed back to the grove where all the other macaws were, I lived on the far edge of the grove so in case of human attacks, I had plenty of time to warn the others.

We flew directly to Jewel's home to warn Edurado so he could organise the evacuation. We obviously must've warned everyone else to a human attack with the worried looks on our faces. A few moments later we landed outside and Jewel ran inside to tell her father what was going on.

It wasn't ten seconds later before I heard the flapping of wings and someone land beside me. Of course it was Edurado who had an equally worried look on his face.

"Where are the humans?" He asked.

"There coming from that way." I replied, point back the way me and Jewel had come and back towards my home which was probably destroyed by now.

"Alright."

He started flying upwards so that everybody could see him. He had better hurry up though cause I could hear those machines getting closer by the minute.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! I've just been told that the humans are coming! So we need to start lea-"

The sound of wood cracking interrupted Edurado part way through his sentence as a tree started falling down not far from where we were all currently hovering.

"We need to leave now!"

All the birds started flying away from the destruction behind and followed Edurado. However, it seemed the humans were intent on cornering us as trees started falling the sides as well. I started looking around making sure no-one would get hit by one.

But of course, in doing so, I never saw a tree hit me and knock to the ground. My back felt like it was on fire as the pain coursed through my body. I crashed into the ground causing the pain to increase tenfold.

It was agonising but I would have to forget about that cause the humans were closing in on me.

Getting up on my feet, I started running away. It was slow and very painful due to my back still being very sore. I chanced glance over my shoulder and saw the humans preparing to through a net of some sort at me, turning back around I tried to increase my speed and ducked which cause the net to sailing over my head.

I took a sharp turn to the right to avoid a collapsed tree but to also try and lose the humans who were still closing in on me.

Everything suddenly seemed to spin and tumble as I felt something wrap around my whole body, causing me to trip and fall. I lay there very still, pain still coursing my body as I breathed shallowly. I didn't want it to end like this...it couldn't end like this...

I was about to black out...but not before I saw something...or rather someone, flying towards me...

I tried to warn them...but darkness consumed me...

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

Why did it have to be like this? Why did these stupid humans have to come along and ruin everything? Why can't we just have a normal life without being hunted by humans?

Obviously cause were and endangered species. I wish it weren't like that.

I was just about to tell Shadow that I loved him before those humans came. I have no idea why I did love him considering I barely knew him at all, but the feelings were there and I couldn't help it. I suppose I should be glad that he wasn't interested in Sapphire.

So yeah, there I was, wanting to tell him how I feel but no, the humans had to come along and ruin it all!

Right now, I was flying behind everyone else making sure no-one got left behind or was captured. I was constantly looking around and constantly stopping to make sure everyone was still together. I wasn't the only one though.

Shadow was behind me making sure everyone stayed together as well. Wanting to make sure he was still there, I turned around and to my shock he was gone.

I quickly started searching around the immediate vicinity for him but no luck. Worry started worming it's way into my heart as I wondered what could've of possibly happened him. I quickly turned back and told one of the macaws to tell my father I was looking for someone who was missing.

They nodded their head and flew off towards my father.

I hovered in mid-air for a few seconds before flying back the way we had come in search of Shadow. It didn't take me long to find him.

He was running along the ground and looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. Might explain why he wasn't flying, however, there was a look of worry etched on his face and when I looked behind him, I could see humans chasing after him.

I dived down towards him intent on grabbing him then flying away, however, I didn't think I would make it in time, especially when I saw on of the humans net fly over his head and then the next one get around the legs, causing him to trip and fall.

He looked like he was about to black out when I almost got there. When he saw me, it looked like he was trying to warn me to fly away but he was too weak and blacked out. I redoubled my efforts and tried to reach him before the humans did.

Unfortunately, in doing so, I was spotted and the humans threw their nets at me which I weaved and dodged, but it was all in vain as one of them hit me, causing to lose my rhythm in my flying and I went crashing down into the ground.

Tears started to cloud my vision as I saw the humans closed in on both of us with cages. It didn't have to be like this...we could've been happy and I could've possibly been together with Shadow...why, why did it have to be like this.

I closed my eyes to accept my new fate, as tears poured down my face

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Next chapter will have the reappearance of a character. Anyway, please review and please if it ISN'T helpful or constructive criticism then please don't say it. I work hard on my stories and want feedback that can help me improve.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Strangely Familiar

**A Whole New World - Chapter 5: Strangely Familiar**

**Ok so like I said last chapter, a certain character will be making a reappearance in this chapter and if you can't guess, the title name should hopefully give you a hint or will give it away altogether.**

**Ok so last chapter, humans had discovered where the Spix Macaws were and started cutting down their trees to try and capture them as they fled. However, Shadow was hit by a falling tree and was grounded where the humans tried to catch him. They did eventually and he blacked out after seeing someone coming towards him who was Jewel cause she had no idea what happened to him and had gone searching for him in the end causing her to be captured as well.**

**The story will be back to the original (more or less) timeline of the movie, but with my own little twist to it.**

* * *

Fifteen years since the first incident with the humans. Fifteen years since I, Shadow, had been split up from my brother. Fifteen years I've to worry about what happened to him. I sincerely hoped he was alive and thriving. Maybe he had found his way back to our kind after they had relocated five years ago.

That's when I was caught...five years ago.

I had been home with my own kind for less then a year before I was caught by humans again. I wasn't alone though...Jewel had also been captured five years ago. She had come looking for me cause I wasn't with everyone else, I had 'disappeared' suddenly. Her searching for me had caused to her to be caught with me. Of course I didn't know that at the time.

That was all five years ago.

Though, I was in for quite a shock a few days later when I woke up.

I expected to be another box to be taken to another aviary, as the humans called, but I just called it a cage cause it reality, that's what it was. However, I woke up in what looked like a forest. There was a river nearby and trees everywhere, but on closer inspection, I could see none of it was real, it was all fake.

Obviously, I had been taken from the humans who intended on selling me by some other humans and put into an environment that would make me feel like I'm at a home. The only home was true freedom.

When I had finished observing my surroundings, I had a distinct feeling I was being watched and not just from one place. One of the feelings of being watched was coming from somewhere above me the trees and I knew I wasn't alone. The other was coming from a human device, the same one I had disabled the first time I was captured.

Thinking my attention was lost on them, whoever was in the trees decided to dive bomb me. Of course, I knew not to let my guard down, so I was still alert. I rapidly spun around and grabbed the bird, I saw wings so I assumed it was a bird of some sort, by their throat and threw them to the ground before stepping on the throat, enough to hold them down but not too hard that they could breath.

"Nice try but tha-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who it was.

"Jewel...?"

The blue bird smiled as I stepped of her throat allowing her to stand up.

_So that's who must've been come towards me when I blacked out, _I thought.

"In the flesh." She replied.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. It disheartened me a little that Jewel was captured along with me, but made me feel happy that she was willing to risk herself to try and save me.

That was when I learned she loved me to which I happily returned the feelings.

She had told me that she had no idea why she was feeling what she was feeling considering she barely knew me at all, but she was willing to give it a go and get to know me at the same time. We're in the same cage so we can learn as much as we can about each other with no problems...unless of course one of us are taken away.

So for five years I learnt about her and she learnt about. At the same time, we were trying to escape through a vent, I think that's what the humans called it, by smashing the bars apart. Though, each time we got close to escape, some sort of gas would work its way through vent and knock us out for several hours, allowing the humans to come and replace the vent.

Eventually, we gave up cause we knew we would never get out if the humans kept knocking us out and replacing the vent. Instead we just spent out time together with each other mostly talking and cuddling together. Nothing more cause Jewel had said she wanted to raise her children in the open world, not in a cramped space like this.

* * *

Today would've been a day like any other, talk, cuddle, eat what the humans give and whatever else. However, fate decided to throw us for a big loop. We heard a chute from the opposite side of the room open. Wondering what could possibly be going on, we made out way towards the chute, slowly and quietly.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Whoever they were shouted.

"Oh quit it Blu."

There was something about that those voices which made me hesitate slightly...something familiar about it...but I couldn't put my wing on it...

Jewel must've noticed I was falling behind cause she came back to me and laid a wing on my shoulder.

"You alright." She whispered.

I nodded and started moving forward again, but not before replying to Jewel.

"There's just something familiar about those voices..."

I got my answer when we saw them.

One of them was Sapphire, how she was with that other bird I had no idea, and the other looked like me in feather colour, dark blue. He had a few feathers poking out behind his head. He was the one who was the most familiar. I felt like I was looking at myself for some reason...excluding the feathers sticking out and judging by what Sapphire had said, it would seem his name was Blu.

"Linda!" He shouted out.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

_Linda? Who is Linda? Perhaps it is a human, _I thought.

Before I could say anything, Jewel dived towards the one called Blu. I followed but made sure she did nothing stupid.

She knocked him to the ground and put her talons to his throat and spoke in our native tongue, which he didn't seem to understand. That's cause we found out he was an American, a bird from the north. What he was doing that far to the north, we had no idea.

"Shadow?" Jewel asked, "Why does he like almost like you?"

Honestly, I had no idea cause I was wondering the same myself. I could've sworn I had seen him somewhere before.

"I don't know. I'm wondering that myself." I answered with a shake of my head.

"Shadow!~" Was all I heard before I was tackled to the ground in a feathery hug.

"Sapphire..." I groaned.

I was about to tell to get off me but I knew she wasn't going to tell me, however that wasn't going to stop me and it wasn't if it wasn't for the fact that Jewel beat me to it.

"Get off of my mate!" She growled

_Mate?, _I thought with a raised eyebrow, _that's new._

"He wouldn't choose someone like you Jewel." She growled back, "Isn't that right, Shadow?"

I hate it when it comes to things like this. I pushed Sapphire off of me so I could stand up and reply by looking her dead in the eye.

"If I wouldn't choose someone like Jewel. Then please explain to me why I would be her mate then?"

I know I was a being a bastard to her just then, but shes gone too far now and I'm sick of it. I knew my words hit her hard cause her beak trembled slightly, and honestly, I felt like it was time to come clean.

"And honestly, I'm sick of you assuming that I was with you. You need to see if I felt the same way, not just assume and that's one of the reason why I didn't choose you. I know I may being rude now, I'm sorry but you need to know the whole truth."

It may have been blunt and rude, but it was too straight to the point and made me feel great about myself. I now turned to the one known as Blu.

"Now to figure out why I know you from somewhere."

"Same here. I'm having a sense of deja vu." He replied.

"Deja what now?" I replied confused.

Blu shook his head in reply.

"Don't worry."

"Whatever. Now how about we all sit and chat for a while?" I asked with a shrug.

* * *

**So Blu now re-enters the story and Sapphire makes a reappearance as well. So will they ever be able to work out why Blu is familiar to Shadow, or will it forever remain a mystery. Review please and thank you if you do.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brotherly Reunion Ruined

**A Whole New World - Chapter 6: Brotherly Reunion Ruined by Smugglers**

**Hey everyone, just to let you know updates may come slower and may be a bit later. That's due to the fact that I'm now back at school and need to focus on my studies considering I'm in the last half of the year. So I apologise in advance if I'm late with updates but it's the way of life.**

**Ok so last chapter was just mostly explaining what had happened for the five years after Shadow's and Jewel's capture. Then two new birds were added to the same forest they were in. They were skeptical of them at first but found one of them was Sapphire and the other was a bird named Blu who seemed strangely familiar to Shadow.**

* * *

For a few days, the four of us just sat around and chatted, though, Sapphire seemed to rarely talk. She was in thought more often then not, probably thinking about what I had said to her. I hope she was going to come to the right conclusion.

Anyway, it was currently nighttime and Jewel thought we should give the escape through the vent idea another go considering the humans should be asleep mostly. So we both grabbed a rock and started bashing at the vent, denting it very quickly and to the same position we would get it too so many times before.

Unfortunately, a certain two birds didn't really share our will to escape. Sapphire and Blu being the two, the first one really surprised me considering she had originally been free and wild.

"Could you two stop please?" Blu asked, "I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"As am I." Sapphire groaned tiredly.

Before I could answer, Jewel beat me to it and of course as she usually does, it was a sarcastic reply.

"Oh I'm sorry," She started, "we're trying to escape."

"Escape?" Blu questioned, "Why would you want to escape? This cage is great."

I knew Jewel was going to retort again so I quickly stopped her by placing a comforting wing on her shoulder causing her to look at me. I smiled at her which I knew calmed her down when she smiled back at me.

"We are free and wild birds. The rain forest is a true freedom. I don't want to spend my life in a cage after already being in one."

I started having flashbacks when I said that. It was true though. Never again did I want to be in a cage, but here I am, trapped in a cage but I was determined to get my freedom once again. Jewel must've noticed this cause this time, she placed a comforting wing on my shoulder.

"Again? You mean you've been in a cage before?" Blu asked.

I nodded somberly.

"I was only a hatchling. My brother and I had just woken up to hear the birds outside our nest singing a song that was sung most everyday. Part way through, humans known as smugglers had come along and captured every last bird in that forest. For six years, I was trapped in a cage and lost my brother."

Something in Blu's eyes seemed to light up.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on a second. Did you say that birds sang a song nearly everyday?"

"Yes, why do you ask?

"Because I remember...a...song..."

That's when everything fell into place and started making sense to me. It also explained why Blu was so strangely familiar to me...the fact that he said that he remembered a song strengthened the point...

He was my brother that I lost fifteen years ago...

"It all makes sense now...your my brother..." I breathed, hardly believing what was happening and Blu nodded in response.

I jumped down from the vent, which was high up so I hovered down to the ground, and ran over to Blu who was running towards. Cliche I know but most birds would do the same after finding their brother again after fifteen years.

We enveloped each other in a feathery, heartwarming hug that showed how much we missed each other. Tears started rolling down my face...it was finally over...my search was finally over...no longer did I have to look for my younger brother...

"We probably wouldn't be here now if I hadn't failed my job..." I said, relief evident in my voice.

"That being?" Sapphire asked.

Blu and I finally separated as I looked at Sapphire, who had finally talked after so long, to answer her question.

"Protect my little brother...it's what my mum had told me to do...didn't do a very good job..."

Sapphire walked over to me and wrapped me in a soft hug. It wasn't one of the ones that she normally gave me, those were slightly aggressive and showing exactly what she wanted. This, this was just a friendly hug to help keep my spirits up and Jewel seemed to know that for she didn't say anything.

"That may be the case, but you've found him now so now you can both protect each other."

She had a point. Which got me wondering what the hell has happened to the Sapphire I once knew.

Didn't take long for me to get my answer.

"I want to apologise, Shadow." She said.

That definitely threw me for a loop and I could see it did the same to Jewel for she had a wide eyed expression on her face.

"Come again?" I asked, not really sure I heard her right.

"I want to apologise." She repeated, "For everything I put you through in the past. How I jumped to conclusion and didn't take what you feel into consideration. So...I'm sorry..."

Now it was my turn to warp Sapphire in a soft and friendly hug which certainly took her by surprise.

"I forgive you. As long as you learn from your mistakes, I won't hold it against you."

A soft gasp took me from what I was currently doing, that being the soft hug I was giving Sapphire, and I looked in the direction it came from. My gaze landed on the vent where Jewel had been moments before.

"Jewel?" I called.

That was when I heard a door open. I looked over to see that it had indeed was an open door and I bolted for it, thinking my freedom was at hand.

Oh how stupid I was...

Before I got far, bag met my flight path causing me to fly straight into, trapping me within and I crashed into something else as I flew in and came to a dead stop.

"Ow!" A voice said.

"Jewel?"

"Shadow?"

Yep, it was Jewel. Which meant one thing.

Blu and Sapphire were also going to get caught which meant smugglers were after us again.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. Like I said earlier, I may occasionally be slow and late with an update due being back at school. Review please and any feedback on how I can improve my work would be really helpful.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Chained

**A Whole New World - Chapter 7: Chained**

**Hey everyone, back to deliver a chapter to you guys and girls. I suppose it's also time I started replying to some reviews considering their starting to flow in. Also, I must say, all the positive talk and feed back you guys are giving is really helping keep my spirits up, so I thank you all.**

**Ok time to reply to some reviews. I'll go back as far as chapter 5 and go from there in order unless I've already sent a PM back replying to your review.**

**Cf96: Thank you.**

**Guest: Well, it's nice to know how much you really like my story.**

**Rai2: Thanks, I liked the brother idea myself, hence why it's in the story. Well, at least you should be able to enjoy the story considering it is JewelxOC. I try to make my chapters as long as possible but that can't always happen, it's rare for me to do any more then 2000 words, so I'm sorry if most chapters are in the 1000-2000 word range. That's normal for me.**

**FoxDemon1023: In answer to your first review, your going to find out how they are chained this chapter, obviously by the chapter title and in answer to your second review, you'll just have to wait till I get to the second story that is Rio 2.**

**Rio review: Well, I always do like honestly! I'm much the same, I prefer late and good over early and bad. It's all about the quality. Don't worry, they'll all be in my Rio 2 story.**

**Morshu: Don't worry about it. I appreciate that your backing me up but it's fine, he told me his dislike much nicer then what a guest did which ended up getting the review deleted. Again, thanks for backing me up which I assume is what you were doing.**

**THE GUEST: Thanks, I do what I can. However, I'm not quite sure how I could add some jealousy into the story for the four of them cause story almost up to a part where it wouldn't be able to done with how I have it planned.**

**FanReader24: I was thinking about it myself a bit, was thinking about adding a viewpoints from the others as well and of course Shadow would stay the main focus. Like I said to the other review, I almost at the point where I can't really do the whole jealously thing with how I've planned it. I try to make the chapters as long as possible but like I said, my range for most chapters are anyway from 1000-2000 words.**

**Well, this Author's Note has been long enough, a quick recap then I'll start the actual story. One last thing, Jewel will be the main view in this chapter.**

**Ok so, after much discussion, Blu and Shadow found out that they were brothers and not long after Sapphire apologised to Shadow for how she was acting in the past which threw Shadow and Jewel for a loop. Soon after, the smugglers came and kidnapped them all.**

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

I had heard the door open while the others were talking and gasped slightly, before making a beeline for the door. However, I failed to see the trap behind the whole thing.

A bag was put up in my flight path and I couldn't stop in time, causing me to go flying into the bag. I should've realised those humans would try something like this, after all, no human could ever be trusted and when you've been captured twice, like Shadow has, you had absolutely no reason to trust them.

I was hoping that whoever it was that had captured me, wouldn't be able to find the other three. Then again, knowing Shadow, he likely be the first to notice I was gone and would most likely come looking for me.

I didn't have to wait long to see if that was true.

Another bird came flying into the same bag that I was currently trapped in and smashed into.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Jewel?"

Was that Shadow?

"Shadow?"

"Why did you fly off Jewel?" Shadow asked me.

Of course, that would be the first thing he asked.

"I heard the door open and wanted to get out." I admitted sheepishly.

I may not be able to see well in this dark, but I could see that he nodded his head and had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Guess we think alike."

* * *

We were in the bag for quite a while, seemed like hours, which it probably was but eventually we dumped in a cage and so were Blu and Sapphire. Before we could even move to get out the cage door, it was closed and a cloth was placed over the top.

The cage was then lifted up and we were moving, albeit slowly, but we were moving and wherever we were being taken it couldn't be good.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as it was dark outside the cloth making it nighttime. None of us talked, we kept silent as there was really nothing to talk about. As for me, I was fed with not knowing what was going on. Thankfully, there was already a tear in the cloth. So, I grabbed it in my beak and teared it slightly allowing me to see through it and allowing me to see more.

"What's going on?"

I could see that we were approaching a door and from the looks of things, that's where we were heading.

"Shh, play dead." I said turning around the proceed to play dead.

I could tell that Shadow didn't argue cause I felt a heavy thud next to me then a lighter one a bit further away so I assumed that it was Sapphire. One more...

"I don't need to play dead! I'm about to have a heart attack!" Blu asked.

I almost, almost, growled and shouted at him.

"Just do it." I growled anyway.

"Fine." Blu sighed.

And instead of just flopping down on his back like the rest of us, he did a weird choking sound and acted all stupid for a few seconds before I heard whack indicating someone had just slapped him, over the back of the head I would hope.

"Stop being stupid." Shadow hissed.

Figured it would've been him or Sapphire. Not surprised though, Blu can be a real idiot at times and he deserve a good slap at times. This time there a heavy thud over near wherever Sapphire was and I opened my eye to glance at Blu one last time...and of course he had to twitching like the bloody idiot he is.

Another whack.

_Go Shadow,_ I thought with a grin but quickly wiped it off my face as I heard the door being opened.

"Shh!" I hissed then remained dead still and dead silent.

Everything suddenly got darker despite the fact that my eyes are currently closed. The door was closed behind us and we were put down on what I would assume to be a table.

"Well done!" A voice said, "See what did I tell you, men?"

"That you would pay him only half of what you promised?" Another voice said.

"No idiot. He's smart...resourceful...reminds me of me when I was younger." The first voice said.

There was brief pause before the talking started again.

"Here you go kid."

"Hey!" A younger voice called out, "This is only half of what you promised me!"

"Ahh shut up kid."

Then suddenly, the cloth was removed from the cage. Everything behind my eyelids seemed to get brighter.

"Wha...What is this?!"

The cage was opened and I felt a hand wrap around my body. Knowing that my freedom was almost at hand, I waited for a few more moments.

"I wanted them alive! Do these look alive to you?!"

I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't the only one to be grabbed. Shadow was as well and from the look in his eyes, he had the same idea as me. We both leaned up and bit the mans finger, causing him to drop us, allowing us to start flying. I circled the room for a moment before I noticed a vent which I made a beeline for. I didn't make however.

A large white cockatoo, seemed to come out of nowhere and grab me by the throat.

"Hello pretty birdie." He said.

"Nigel!" The man called, "_Alive._" He said, putting emphasis on the word.

The bird known as Nigel looked back at me.

"To be continued."

With that he jumped up and spun around just in time to grab Shadow by the throat before he could do anything, seeing as the humans failed to notice him, and then flew back down to the cage before throwing us into the cage. Chains were then put around my ankle and it was connected to Sapphire which meant Shadow was connected to Blu.

The cage door was quickly shut before I could move to try and get out again, but with that cockatoo out there, I would need some other way to get past him.

"Put them in the other room."

The cage was lifted up again and we were taking to another room where there were loads of other birds...birds these humans must've caught as well. I could see Shadow have a look of shock on his face and as I followed his gaze, I saw what, or rather, who he was looking at.

"Scarlet?"


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone sorry that this isn't a chapter but enough is enough.**

**I have been kind and tried to put up with those who have said they don't like OCxJewel and OCxBlu but the amount of reviews I'm getting about how the story sucks and they don't like it, well, I have one thing to say to that...**

**Why the fuck are you reading my story then?!**

**I put in the story description that it would OCxJewel and OCxBlu but you still decide to go ahead and read it and then go ahead and put absolutely shit reviews which some of I can delete (guest reviews) and ones I can't but am tempted to report (user reviews).**

**If you don't like my story or my pairings, then why the hell are you here in the first fucking place. I said in my DESCRIPTION that it was going to be OCxJewel and OCxBlu. If you can't read that and just want to review and put down my work that I work hard on for other people to enjoy and read, then fuck you.**

**To those who do like and enjoy my story, I apologise for my language and I apologise for not giving you a proper chapter. Unfortunately, when I get to the point of no return, I have to speak up and say something.**

**That is all.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Chase Pt 1

**A Whole New World - Chapter 8: The Chase Pt 1**

**Hey everyone. I'm sure you all understand that I wanted some time to myself after my little rant I put up but it was necessary. I just want to say thank you to all of you who are standing up for me and supporting me, I really do appreciate it.**

**Now, there are just a few reviews to answer that were directed at the chapter before my rant.**

**Guest 1(assuming your the same one from earlier): I'm surprised I got such a reaction out of you. You'd think that since their brothers, Shadow and Blu would treat each other fairly, but not with what I got in mind. I mean they will but I got other things planned as well. As for Jewel and Sapphire, well you'll find out a few details about them in this chapter. As for Scarlet, well, I'll just let you read the chapter.**

**THE GUEST: I agree, it would bring out the characters emotions more, but like I said, I'm too far along to be doing that.**

**Guest 2(Another one is going to make things difficult): You never know, Shadow may do such a thing. Don't worry, the romance will be starting to come out and I'm glad you like them.**

**Rio Review: If your talking about back in Chapter 2, then so far your the only one to have noticed that and wonder but I'm not letting off any hints otherwise it would spoil the whole thing.**

**That's all of them, now on with the story! Also, be happy for this chapter should be fairly long and one last thing, there maybe a few OOC's here and there, sorry if there are.**

* * *

**Blu's POV**

"Scarlet?"

That came from my brother and when I looked over at him, he was looking at a cage not too far from us. His little question had grabbed the attention of us all.

It certainly spiked my curiosity. He obviously knew this bird, but where from? Where did he meet her? I'm sure we were all going to find soon.

"Shadow?" Came a reply.

A figure moved forward into what little light there was shining on her cage and it revealed a scarlet macaw, this in turn provoked even more questions but I know they were going to be answered in due time.

"What happened to you, Scarlet? Last time I saw you was over nine years ago!" Shadow exclaimed, seeming quite confused.

Before the macaw now known as Scarlet could reply, Jewel of all birds spoke up and of course took everything the wrong way. Jealously is funny thing, interesting how it works.

"Whoa whoa! You know her? A scarlet macaw of all birds?" Jewel asked, anger and slightly jealously lacing her voice.

Shadow seemed to wince slightly, he knew this was coming and had either thought about and planned ahead, or had not a single idea what to do. This was going to get interesting and possibly amusing...but that's just me being a brother.

"Easy Jewel." Shadow began, "When I was captured all those years ago, back when I was split up from Blu, my brother, Scarlet here helped me through the thick and thin...and I suppose you could say she kept me sane...we're friends that is all, we discussed during our capture if I remember."

Jewel didn't seem to believe him in the slightest as she started fixing a glare upon the scarlet macaw. She seemed to be very protective of my brother...overprotective even.

"Listen here. Shadow is my mate and you stay away from him!"

"Mate you say? I have no intentions of getting in the way then, I'm only a friend whom you should be thanking, otherwise you most likely wouldn't be with Shadow right now. There's the possibility he could've been with another of your kind." Scarlet replied evenly.

Jewel was about to throw out another retort to the scarlet macaw before she noticed the same thing I had noticed...a slight clacking noise that was getting progressively louder and when we looked in the direction of the noise...

Lo and behold, it's Nigel...however, he wasn't alone this time. There was another bird with him.

"I seem to have something stuck in my beak. Would you mind?" Nigel said, opening his beak near some terrified blue birds.

Though, to me, they looked more like fuzzballs. If I could see them properly, I could probably identify them. Anyway, all of them scurried away and they ended pushing one back over near Nigel. The terrified bird tentatively stuck out his claw to remove the food and almost did when Nigel snapped his beak shut, away from the birds foot, and started laughing manically with the other bird.

"You guys have nerve to be allied with such low minded humans." Shadow called out.

Oh dear, his serious and in the short time that I've been with him I know that when he gets serious...

Shit is going to be going down...not something I like...

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I had just been trying to convince Jewel that Scarlet meant no harm to our love. When I say I loved her, I meant it and now she thinks that I love my friend. We...what is those humans say...friendzoned each other? Something like that.

Anyway, I feel hurt and somewhat insulted that my mate, of all birds, would think that I don't love her when she should know after SIX years that I love no other bird expect for her.

Females...

So like I was saying, I was in the middle of doing that when Nigel and another bird decided to come in and scare another bird half to death. That really annoyed me. How could such pathetic birds work for low minded humans?

I wouldn't have a clue.

"You guys have nerve to be allied with such low minded humans." I called out.

It was time to be serious as enough was enough, I refuse to a prize of some stupid human. Shit was going to be going down...I'm going to fight my way out of here if I have to. I'm sick of being some sort of pet or prize to humans.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Shadow." The other bird replied, "It's going to be hard to escape with me here."

The bird stepped into the little light that was shining into the room, much like how it was with Scarlet's cage, and I immediately recognised the bird.

"YOU!" I snapped, white hot anger boiling up within me.

I wanted nothing more then to tear this bird apart, limb from limb. This bird in front of me was a Red-Tailed Hawk I believe and he is a long way from home. He is the one responsible for throwing me back in my cage back up north all those years ago.

"Surprised?" He chuckled.

I was surprised alright, but quite happy at the same time, almost sadistic happy, for now I could rend him apart for what he did to me. Can't really blame me though if you saw what he had done to me besides throwing me back in my cage which majorly injured my pride.

"Oh yeah but I'm also happy that your here! That means I to claw you apart!" I hissed, venom coating every word.

"That's if you can get out of that little cage of yours. Isn't that right, Razor?" Nigel said while throwing in that question at the end.

The hawk that I now knew as Razor laughed gleefully.

"Absolutely." He replied, a malicious grin adorning his features, "Now, I believe you had something you wanted to do, Nigel?"

"Oh yes!" Nigel exclaimed, as he remembering what he came he for.

Laughing like the bloody lunatic he is, Nigel jumped up to the cage causing it to swing a bit. Blu and I were knocked to separate corners along with Jewel being knocked onto me and Sapphire onto Blu, also knocking the air from my lungs though I think it also did the same to Blu.

"Oh, I know I'm not a pretty birdie...but I use to be quite the looker...the star..." He said then moved, so we could see some sort of poster, I think, with Nigel on it.

He flew over to it and put a wing onto it while looking down.

"Lights...camera...action!" He continued, then started to sing.

_I was striking suave, ambitious, feet to beak, so birdi-licious_  
_Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious, oh, and malicious_

_I had it all, a TV show, women too  
I was tall, over one foot two  
Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes  
That's why I am so evil  
Why I do what I do_

That was when Razor decided to join in and start singing as well.

_**He was a superstar**_

_So young and vital_

**_He's nasty_**

_A South American idol_

**_He's a suspicious bird_**

_Who said that about me?_

**_A very vicious bird_**

_I'll have you rotisseried!_

_I'm a feathery freak  
With a beak  
A bird murderer  
You think you're badder than me?_

_I'm evil  
I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils  
I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls_

_It was him_

This was starting to get really ridiculous and not mention it was helping my anger any. He can sing all he wants and Razor can join in, but in the end, it only adds to my rage and need to tear them apart even more.

_**He's a nasty bird**_

_I'm invincible_

_**He's ghastly**_

_I'm unminceable  
I'm unwashable  
Unrinseable  
Like an abandoned school  
I have no principle_

_All of you Brazilian birds  
All 80 million birds  
I'll tell you what I'm going to do_

Instead of Razor, this time all the birds around made a noise raising up in noise to the point where Nigel snapped at them and told them to shut up. It was apparently only him now. He even grabbed Jewel by the throat as he spoke his last line.

_I will make you ugly... too..._

He then threw Jewel back at me causing us to fall again before laughing manically again, Razor laughing along with him. They both flew towards the door we were brought in but before they flew out, they both turned to us and said on last one line.

"Sweet nightmares!" And then flew out.

I was now seething. These two birds have pissed me off beyond belief and I wanted nothing more then to attack them and as I always keep saying, tear them apart...limb from limb...I swear I'm losing myself but I have been pushed too far!

I was about to start ramming into the sides of the cage to relent my anger and rage but was stopped by Jewel who put her wings on my shoulders causing me to look her in the eye and what she did I wasn't expecting...certainly not while I was angry...

She kissed me...

At first, I was surprised and caught off guard but I quickly recovered and leaned into it, returning it with equal love that she was putting to it, and for quite a while, I completely forgot about what I was mad about. I was thankful that Jewel had provided a distraction even if it wasn't expected.

After several moments, we pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered with a grateful and loving smile.

"I'm here for you." She whispered back, returning the same loving smile.

We hugged for a moment before pulling away and turning from our little moment, which Blu and Sapphire seemed content with letting go, to face the situation at hand.

"We need to get out of here." I said.

Blu seemed to solve that problem quickly, he moved over to the cage door and seemed to flip the lock open, causing the door to swing open. I was amazed at how he knew how to open the door, it was human thing...

I wonder...

"Let's fly." Jewel quickly said, as she and Sapphire both flew out of the cage and out the window before turning around to wait for us.

"Let's go." I said and jumped towards the window.

Blu however had other ideas.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him flip around and grab the frame of the opening of cage door causing to swing with us as I flew out the window.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at Blu, more meanly then I intended.

"I...an't...ly" He said, trying to speak through the metal.

I was about to ask him again when I saw the door open with two of the humans bursting in and the two birds with them. They spotted towards us causing Blu to let go of the cage causing it to swing back and hit the birds, and of course that's when Blu chose to repeat himself.

"I can't flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

_Well shit...,_ I thought.

We began falling and our chain was caught on a line as we started sliding down it.

"And you couldn't of told me this beforehand! Sounds rather important!" I yelled as we continued to slide.

"It wasn't important at the time!" Blu yelled back.

I was about to reply when we smacked into a wall, causing quite a bit of pain, considering we were going a quite a fast speed. I looked over at Blu, a glare forming momentarily.

"Dammit...wish you had of told me this beforehand..." I said in a pain filled voice.

The line broke and we started hurtling down to the ground again. Thankfully, there was a box full of soft stuff that we landed in where I quickly shook off the pain and hopped out of the box.

"Anything else I need to know considering I am your brother." I asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes, I can't fly, I pick my beak and once in a while, I pee in the bird bath. Happy?"

I looked at Blu with a weirded out look.

_I did not need to know that..., _I thought.

I was about to say something else, something about find Jewel and Sapphire, which was going to be a little hard considering their in the air and we're not, but the door behind Blu bursted open.

"Time to move!" I exclaimed quickly and began running, pulling Blu along with me.

I seemed to catch Blu off guard cause we tripped and tumbled over each other before he stopped me quickly to explain something.

"Look, flying may not be my thing but running is. Follow my lead, inside foot, outside foot."

So we ran, inside foot, outside foot. I have to admit, while it wasn't as good as flying, at least we were able to move with tripping each over. Although, it doesn't really help that their are humans chasing after us...

Oh and look...Nigel and Razor are flying after us as well.

Lovely!

* * *

**Ok, so this is going to be longer than I thought, so I'm splitting this chapter into two parts. I know you guys like long chapters, but this is as long as I'm willing to do. If I go any longer, it doesn't feel right.**

**Also, yesterday and today, school has started athletics carnival and are doing certain events from Wednesday to Friday, then the full day on Monday. Yesterday I did the 1500m and came 15th out of about 30 or so. Today I did 400m and Javelin. In the 400m I came 9th out of 18 and in Javelin I didn't do so well but I know I didn't come last.**

**Tomorrow I'm going to have a few more events to do, but I don't which ones yet. So wish me luck and I'll also start working on the next chapter when my body and legs aren't crying out in pain.**

**-Shadowfire**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Chase Pt 2

**A Whole New World - Chapter 9: The Chase Pt 2**

**Just going to get straight into and start with the reviews. There may also be a wait for the next chapter as I have an English assessment to do and it's narrative based so I need to work on it over the weekend and most of next week, so the next update may be a while.**

**Anon: Your review just made my day. It's nice to know that someone like your brother likes my story so much. Say thank you to him for me please unless he reads this, haha :).**

**RIO2lover100: Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**FoxDemon1023: I was originally thinking that and I was also thinking of chaining them all together but in the end I did what I did.**

**Rioiscool: I'm glad you like and I do try to update as frequently as I can but I make sure to focus on quality over quantity. I also try to give a heads up if I'm going to delayed with a chapter.**

**Rio Review: Pay attention pays off well, cause like you said, you did notice something.**

**THE GUEST: I may not be able to have jealously between the main four characters I have, but what's stopping me from doing it with other characters?**

**DreamCatcher43: He'll get his chance. Just not yet.**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

When I had turned around, I noticed something I probably should've told Jewel and Shadow before we got to this point.

Thing is, Blu can't fly...

I guess Shadow kinda knows that now considering Blu just shouted it out and by the fact that they are falling down. Thankfully, they were caught on a wire of some sort where they started sliding down it before to a dead stop by crashing into a wall.

I went to grab Jewel's attention when I had though they had stopped but before I could even turn, I saw the wire collapse and they started falling again.

"Jewel!" I called and pointing.

She turned her head in the direction I had pointed and her eyes widened. If I hadn't already started moving, Jewel would've been pulling me along. We quickly flew over to where they had started falling and saw that they had landed in some sort of soft looking thing.

I could've sworn I heard Jewel give a sigh of relief.

But of course, these things never last long...they never do...

Before Jewel or I had time to react, two of the humans from earlier came out and started chasing after Blu and Shadow. They started tripping each other over before Blu stopped them and quickly told Shadow something. Whatever it was seemed to work cause now they were running, albeit slowly, and not tripping each other over.

Oh look...Nigel and that other bird Shadow knows, Razor was it, are also after them...better get moving.

Jewel had the same thoughts as me as we started flying towards the two male birds below us.

They were doing everything they could to avoid the humans and birds. Ducking, weaving and whatnot while engaged in a conversation, not that I could make it from here.

Jewel and I started flapping our wings as hard as we could as we could see Nigel and Razor almost upon the two blue birds but the surface they were running on gave way and of course, they started falling again so we dived down after them.

Of course, it wasn't that easier...

They seemed to bounce off something and fly through a human building and from what I saw, they flew out the other side. Jewel saw it as well, so we flew around the building.

We rounded the corner and saw Nigel and Razor flying after them...though...Blu and Shadow were moving about the rooftops in a weird way. That wasn't important right now because Nigel and Razor have almost caught them...

"Hang on!" Blu shouted and then he grabbed the edge of the thing they were on and yanked it to the left causing the two birds to crash.

It was funny sight really.

Jewel and I swerved to left after the boys and they stopped shortly after where they both stumbled off of the thing they were on only to face plant on the ground afterwards.

"That was crazy..."Shadow groaned.

Jewel and I laughed.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

"That was crazy..." I groaned.

Of course, the girls were laughing at us. I couldn't care less at moment.

I got up on my feet and looked around...and was it me, or was it darker around here then usual?

Oh well.

"We should get out of here." Jewel said, also looking around.

We all agreed and began making our way towards a forest nearby that should shelter and give us cover for the night. Although, the only thing I want to do is hunt down the bastard of a hawk.

Can't really do that bound...

Take a few hours to reach the forest and it had to be around midnight before we even stepped into the forest. When we did, I felt my chain snag and sighed.

Don't play this game...

I yanked on the chain with my foot dragging my brother along with me. He was very jittery showing he didn't like forests very well, and if what he said earlier in that fake forest was anything to go by...

"Ah! What was that?"

"It's just a stick."

"And that?"

"A rock."

He seemed to shut for a few seconds before making a whimpering sound making me sigh as I knew another question was coming.

"I-is that a spider on my b-back?" He whimpered.

"Would you quit it!" I hissed then motioned for him to turn around, "Turn around!"

He did and I was surprised to see that there was in fact a spider on his back. I quickly looked at the two girls behind me then quickly turned back and swatted the spider of Blu's back.

"Just a leaf. Now, we need to find somewhere to spend the night."

"Rest? In a forest?" Blu questioned, looking at all three of us.

I nodded and so did the girls.

"How we suppose to do that? We're likely to eaten alive if we sleep on the ground."

"And that," I began, pointing to a tree, "is why we don't sleep on the ground and instead, sleep in the trees."

He looked up at the tree which was a long way up and there's no way I could carry him up there.

"After you." Jewel spoke up.

And of course...

"Oh no no." Blu said backing away and looking around, "I would prefer living in something much more...man made...like that..."

We all looked at the direction he was pointing and saw something that was obviously human...

"You have got to be kidding me..." I sighed.

* * *

**That signifies the end of the two parter. Now things are starting to get really interesting. So let's see what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Failed Plan

**A Whole New World - Chapter 10: Failed Plan**

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the late update. Have had a lot on my plate recently, school work and whatnot. Anyway, let's get right to it.**

**RIO2lover100: That's the good thing at least.**

**fanficwriter024: I'm glad you love the story and have high hopes for it. More of their relationship will be revealed in later chapters. Shadow you say? Well can't say I disagree. Despite him being my own creation, I like him as well.**

**Rio Review: Meeting a certain someone? And you won't tell?**

**Anon: Awesome :)**

**G6: Sorry but like I said school work is building up.**

* * *

In time we managed to make it over to the structure that Blu had pointed out to us. It was tall, made of wood and looked very crude compared to what other thing we've seen humans have been able to build.

When we did make, I looked up at it and sighed. Jewel and Sapphire just flew up there of course seeing as one of them wasn't attached to the flightless bird.

"Can't believe I have to drag your sorry ass _all _the way up there."

Of course Blu found away for my words to backfire.

"Watch and learn." He said and ran towards the structure, pulling me along.

"What are-Whoa!"

I stopped in mid-sentence because Blu suddenly started dragging me up the wooden structure. He stopped about half way to make a remark.

"Whose dragging whose ass now?" He asked with a smug smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his remark.

"Haha, very funny Blu."

After a few more seconds he managed to climb all the way up, while dragging me along. Once up the top he looked at, smug smile still on his face.

"Who needs flying?"

I would've replied but Sapphire cut me off.

"Birds do Blu. To fly is like...like...it's freedom...don't you want that?"

Blu looked away solemnly...he seemed sad suddenly.

"I don't know...seems pretty lonely." He replied sadly.

"It is quite the opposite Blu." I said interjecting, "Up there in the air, there are so many other birds to be flying around with. It never is really lonely...it's true freedom."

There was a long period of silence that followed my comment. The atmosphere surrounding us seemed to drop into a depressing mood. We all noticed this but didn't want to speak up...well all expect the one I love.

"How about we all just get some sleep?"

There was a chorus of agreement and before too long, all but Blu dropped off to sleep. However, I had troubles sleeping considering for the years we were together Jewel and I would always sleep together, side by side. Not having her by my side felt strange and awkward.

* * *

Morning rolled in and we started walking through the forest. At the moment, the forest was our protection from Razor and Nigel.

"Forest seems so quiet...and that does not settle well with me." I whispered.

And it was quiet for a good reason. It seems not many birds lived in and around this area which was surprising. I was hoping we could find some help to get this chain off of our legs but in a forest, that was going to be hard to do as not many birds knew anything about human objects.

"I have an idea." Blu spoke suddenly. He also stopped which caused me to yank on the chain unintentionally.

I instantly deadpanned as I looked back at Blu and than gave him an incredulous look, which he ignored. I find it hard to believe he would know how to get this chain off of our legs. He was a bird for crying out loud!

He grabbed a nearby stick and started drawing some weird things in the ground. Once it was done, we all gathered around to look at Blu's 'drawing' if you could call it that. We all had blank looks on our face as we did not understand a single thing.

So Blu went into an explanation about what it all meant and at the end, we still had blank looks on our face. We had no idea what the hell he was saying. Shouldn't I have some idea though considering I am his brother?

Answer to that, no.

Blu noticed our blank looks. "Basically, we lift a big rock up and then put our chains on another rock under it and the rock fall, smashing the chains effectively setting us all free."

Now we all understood what he was talking about and I'm sure our simultaneous 'oh' got that point across.

And so after much huff and puffing. After much straining and panting, we managed to get a rock high above another rock that coincidentally happened to be in the area. I was still very dubious about this plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Blu.

He simply looked at me with a smile. "Positive. Just look at my drawing."

_That's a comforting thought._

"Look, let's just get this chain broken." Sapphire sighed.

This made Blu perk up.

"Right! Then we can go find Linda."

Linda? Who is Linda? Jewel was giving me the same questioning look.

"Who is Linda?" I asked before Sapphire replied.

Judging by the look in Blu's eyes, he didn't really want to tell me cause I wouldn't like it. Nonetheless, he told me.

"Linda is a human."

Did he...did he just...did...

"A HUMAN?!" I exploded. "Are you out of you bloody mind?!"

I was about to advance forward before Jewel stepped in front to hold me back.

"Easy Shadow. I don't like it either but go easy. There's probably a story for it."

And sure enough there. For all the years I had been without my brother, he had been raised and cared for by the human called Linda. I'm grateful that he was treated well but I still don't trust this human.

"Fine." I said after he finished explaining. "But I still don't trust her and that means I'm not going to go looking for her."

Blu moved a wing in gesture as he was about to talk but he ended knocking the vine that was holding the rock causing to go flying along, catching the hook of Blu's beak as it went causing him to dragged along this of course caused me to be dragged along, following the same path the vine had. In the end we came crashing down on the rock that was suppose to be used for the big rock.

I instantly collapsed to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Nice try, genius."

* * *

**Yes, I know short chapter but I wanted to get one out. Mostly short cause I've got writer's block despite the fact I'm pretty much following the movie. The writer's block is affecting in that it's how I write the story and chapters. So yeah.**

**Again, sorry for the late update. I have 5 assessment pieces for I have to do so I'm fairly busy at the moment so don't expect too many updates too quickly. I have school work to do plus I also have a life.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Failed Flying

**A Whole New World - Chapter 11: Failed Flying**

**Alright school is starting to get real busy. In fact Term 3 is has always been the busiest term for me so updates may come at a slower rate, more or less. Let's continue for now.**

**Blu Fury: I update when I can whenever I can.**

**Anon: Thanks :)**

**Rio Review: So I'll take that as no in terms of telling me whom you meant. Oh well, guess I will find out eventually, may even find out after this chapter. As for JewelxShadow moments, it's kinda hard to find the right scene so while there should be some, it's going to be hard for do. As for the confrontation, well, when we get there, your going to love it.**

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

Despite the fact that we are here and now doesn't erase the thoughts of how uncomfortable last night was without Shadow sleeping at my side, not too mention it was slightly cold. I just want this chain off so my mate and I can go back to the way it was in the fake forest but instead of that fake forest, it would be in a real forest.

Shadow's groan is what brought my train of thoughts to an end.

Oh yeah, that's right. Blu's plan had just failed majorly taking him and Shadow along the same path that the vine had been laid out upon causing them to come crashing down on top of the rock and fall off, face planting into the ground.

It looked like it really hurt.

Shadow got and dusted himself off before moving over towards me, seeming to notice what must've been a troubled look upon my face. Normally, it would be hard for anyone to read my emotions but there were times where even I let my emotions slip through.

He asked in a low and caring voice, "You okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled to show everything was okay. "Yes, just thinking."

He seemed convinced but that didn't stop him from asking his next question.

"Last night was uncomfortable for you as well wasn't it?"

He hit the nail right on the head. However, what did he mean as well? Had he felt the same way? Uncomfortable? Then again it would make sense considering we had been sleeping side by side for six years or there about.

I nodded. "Yes. It felt odd without you there by my side like it has been for the last six years."

I could see Shadow was about to reply but Blu cut him off when he sat up suddenly and was looking around crazily. That bird was a strange one and how he was Shadow's brother, I would have no idea.

"I fee like we're being watched."

Not long after he spoke those few words, four baby toucans appeared in the branches above us before gliding down towards us where they all hopped into our arms. It seems Sapphire couldn't resist taking a shot at Blu but I couldn't hear her as I was focused on the baby toucan in my wings.

Blu suddenly let out a scream of pain as the baby toucan he was holding started tearing out his feathers. Then the ones we were all holding started attacking us as well, causing us all to run around like headless chickens and they did it so well that the chains ended up tangling up making us all trip and fall over onto the ground near where one of them was standing.

He looked at us then looking up at the others with a black feather pointed at us, "Attack!"

The other baby toucans zoomed in and started attacking us. This was torture!

"What's going on out there?" A voice called out.

Another toucan, whom I assumed was the father, flew down and the little birds ran over to him constantly chanting 'Daddy' while backing him up.

"Ahh! In the eye!" He cried as one of them got him in the eye.

We managed to untangle ourselves as the father dealt with his young. It was sweet and adorable.

"Precious, aren't they?" I asked.

"Kids? Seventeen of them and one on the way." He replied looking up at the hollow he came from, then doing a double take. "Hey! He's not a maraca!"

The little toucans put the egg they were shaking down and flew away to which made the toucan in front of us sigh.

"Ohh, this papa needs a break." He continued, a few of his children flying up into the air. "They're giving me grey feathers. So are all you love birds going off to carnival?"

Whoa! Love birds?! Sure Shadow and I were mates, but jeez.

"Jewel here is my mate. Sapphire is just a friend and Blu is my brother." Shadow spoke up.

In that short span of time, his children came back down landing on his head again.

"Ahh! In the eye again! Okay, okay, do you want me to call your mother?" They all quickly flew away shouting 'No!' which caused said toucan to chuckle slightly.

"Works every time. They're petrified of her."

"You say my name?"

The toucan jumped in fright but quickly recovered while moving over to us.

"Eva, my love." He began. "I was going to take these birds to see Luiz so they can get this chain off."

The new bird known as Eva just glared at the toucan. "You don't fool me for a moment. You just want to go so you and your amigos can sneak off to carnival."

"Ah, carnival. The time where I met the most beautiful bird in the world." The bird spoke, trying to convince Eva but she just turned away. "I still remember the song they played when I laid eyes on you..."

_Tall and tan and young and lovely,_  
_The girl from Ipanema goes walking_

I noticed that Eva seemed to relax a bit and danced with the other toucan. I assumed the two were mates. I even noticed Blu was bobbing along to the toucan's singing.

"Sing it, Eva."

I'm pretty sure we all expected a heavenly voice to be singing...boy, were we all wrong...

_And when she passes, each one she passes goes, "Aaah…"_

We seemed to like we were going to go deaf. Even flocks of birds flew away. The toucan on the other hand looked like he was in heaven.

"Ah! Like a river of the sweetest honey!"

I looked at the others. "I guess love is deaf too."

The toucan made his way over to his mate before grabbing her with his wings. "Come here you." And proceeded to kiss her, eliciting an 'eww!' from the kids above.

"Alright." Eva sighed when they separated. "Go take them to see Luiz but hurry on back home."

With that out of the way, the toucan started guiding us away and Blu couldn't help but glance back when he heard Eva shout at the children but the toucan turned his head back around.

"No, no, don't look back, they sense fear."

* * *

We eventually learnt that the bird's name was Rafael and he had guided us to a cliff after we had told him Blu can't fly though the way Sapphire went about it was interesting, yet funny.

"Bobo here can't fly." She had said.

So now we were atop the cliff watching the humans take off and glide through the air. Blu was looking over the edge then backed up rapidly and suddenly. "I've changed my mind. Can't we just find a bus schedule or something?"

Rafael moved up next to Blu and started whispering which I could only just make out. It was being directed to Blu about Sapphire.

"Come on, don't back out now...not in front of the lady."

The words seemed to spark something within Blu for he seemed so much more confident.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, sure!"

"That's the spirit!"

"You sure your up for this?" Sapphire questioned.

"Absolutely! It's not like were hurling ourselves off the cliff...right?"

I groaned and Shadow deadpanned while Sapphire gave him an incredulous look.

"Actually that's kinda what I had in mind..." Rafael bluntly replied.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Blu, it's a part of who we are." Shadow reassured.

"Exactly. It's in your DNA and if our featherless friends can do it, how hard can it be?"

Suddenly a human was screaming about not wanting to be on the glider. They glided past one of the humans screaming his head off. This didn't help matters.

"Fun right?" Rafael asked looking back at Blu.

"Yeah fun..." Blu replied, left eye twitching slightly.

Rafael then pointed at Shadow and Blu. "Okay, I need you two to get close which shouldn't be a problem cause if I've observed right, you two are brothers."

Whoa! This bird was good!

Shadow moved closer to Blu but Blu seemed a bit hesitant at first.

"Oh come one, Blu! He's your brother! It's not like he's going to bite!" Rafael groaned, then a thought came to his mind. "Will you?"

Shadow grinned slyly. "Oh I don't know. I might, I might not."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, you use your left wing and you use your right and when you flap together, you fly."

Blu looked at his wing then back at Rafael.

"This doesn't seem aerodynamically possible."

"Eyayaya, you think too much! Flying is not about what is up here," Rafael said tapping Blu's head then his heart as he continued, "it's what you feel it in and when you feel the rhythm in your heart, it's like samba! You fly!"

Rafael then dived off the cliff then began flying around.

"See? It's easy!"

"Easy for you to say! Because from here, it looks very, very hard!"

Oh for crying out loud!

* * *

**Shadow's POV (Quick AN: Yes, this last little may seem small but it's better from Shadow's POV. At least to me it is.)**

Oh for cry out loud Blu!

"If you want to see your 'Linda' again Blu, this is the only damn way." I growled, getting annoyed.

"Okay. You're right."

"Yes, yes, I am."

"This is for Linda."

"Right!"

"Keep it simple."

"Easy."

"Thrust, lift, drag."

"Oh let's just go!"

I than started running forward dragging Blu along. "Come on Blu you can do it!"

"I can do it! I can do it!" Things were looking good till. "I can't do it!"

Blu then tried to stop as I took off. He was barely holding onto the cliff edge and as I looked back, I was now beyond pissed.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" I shouted.

We then started falling, seemed the norm for me and my brother.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

* * *

**Seems Rafael's flying tips didn't go well. Blu still doesn't want to fly and is dragging down a very annoyed Shadow with him. So next chapter we finish this scene off then they go in search of Luiz. **

**Next chapter will be on my other story I'm working so those of you who read it, I'll cya there. If not, cya next chapter here.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Paradise Ruined

**A Whole New World - Chapter 12: Paradise Ruined**

**Sorry I took so long. To be honest I had lost the motivation to write anything at one point. Also, Fanfiction wasn't letting me log on for quite a while. If anyone is interested, I have a poll up for my other story I've been doing at the same time as this one.**

**Blu Fury: I always laugh at that part plus it's those bits of the movie that can help make a story good. As for the swearing, it's apart of Shadow's character. I would explain why, but that would spoil things a bit.**

**FoxDemon1023: I'm glad you picked up on that as your the only one who has so far. I have purposely made it like that but it will be explained eventually.**

**RIO2lover100: Damn straight.**

**Rio Review: So that's who you were talking about huh...**

**Guest: I try to vary the POVs.**

**Guest 2: Thank you.**

**Guest 3: Here's your update**

**Guest 4: Haha, that'll be separate if I do that at all.**

**Lover boat 69: Well, you'll get that scene this chapter.**

**Anon: I myself am scared of heights as well so I understand how your brother would feel.**

* * *

So what do you get when you have a bird that can fly but is being dragged down plus another bird that can't apparently fly and is the one dragging you down?

A recipe for disaster that's what and that's the way things seemed to be going at the moment. Blu had pulled back at the last minute, going back to his 'flightless' self just as we were about to jump off the cliff to start flying so when he pulled back and tried to stop us from going off, it ended badly.

And I mean badly.

We were falling towards the ground at a rapid pace, a pace with which no-one would be able to catch us at. Thankfully, one of those human flying things came past and we fell on to that. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad a human was there.

I took this opportunity to stand there for a bit and breath in the fresh air. It has been too long since I was last up in the air...too long.

"Alright Blu! Your flying...sorta...not really." I heard the toucan say.

He was flying alongside us on one and the girls flying on the other side. Blu was holding onto the front this thing we were on and lying down on it. Honestly, if he stays like that, that would make me happy.

"You alright?" Jewel asked.

"Could be better if this thing wasn't on my foot." I sighed while indicating to the chain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Blu slowly getting up to probably enjoy the wind as well. However, as he stood up, I noticed he was slowly opening his wings and I knew what that would do. I moved to stop him.

"Blu! Stop don't! Don't!" But it was too late.

The wind caught his wings and started blowing him backwards then off of the human thing. I sighed knowing I was about to be dragged with so what was the point in trying to fight it.

So again we were falling down. Another human thing came past but instead of landing on it, Blu's head ripped through it and we started slipping down it causing Blu to rip it even more.

And of course, it doesn't end there. Oh no, much more happened.

Once Blu was finished ripping through the human thing, we started falling again. To me, this looked like this was where it was going to end but no. Another human on the flying things comes flying right into us cause to hang on. The flying thing crashes into the ground and then from there, I can't process what is happening till I crash into another human object and then face plant into the sandy ground, groaning in both pain and extreme irritation, and that's me putting it mildly.

The toucan and the girls landed next to us. Jewel being the loving mate that she is moved over to me quickly to make sure I was alright. I quickly reassured her that I was.

"You did not feel it in here." Rafael sighed while shaking his head.

"Nah, really? Thanks for enlightening us." I sarcastically retorted, thoroughly annoyed by our little fall.

I stood up and brushed off what little sand there was on me. I looked over at Blu to vent my rage on him but I stopped when I saw that Sapphire was over near him and talking to him, she was also helping him up.

_Does she...?_ I thought to myself.

If it was what I thought it was, then things could be getting interesting real soon.

"Come on birds, we are not far now." Rafael said as he flew onto a human vehicle.

I started running over towards the vehicle, dragging Blu along with me before he started running as well. Of course, the girls flew over.

"Hey! Watch to the lesser species here!" Blu shouted.

No idea why, but I kept dragging him along towards the vehicle.

"Comon birds, hurry." Rafael said urgently.

I jumped up and flapped my wings a bit to stay airborne and get on the thing, I then pulled Blu up after which he collapsed on some food sighing.

"Is it too much to ask if I can go five minutes with being nearly killed?"

"For a bird who can't fly," Sapphire began, "oh yeah..."

We all laughed and then just relaxed as we let this human vehicle takes wherever we were going.

* * *

After what I assume to be a few hours, the vehicle pulled up somewhere and started going backwards. Blu moved over to the edge to look at where we were and when the vehicle jolted to a stop, he fell of which pulled me along with him causing me to sigh in irritation.

"I swear if this chain doesn't come off soon, I'm going to chew through my leg."

"Relax, if we are where we're suppose to be, Luiz should be nearby." Rafael assured.

While he was talking with the others, I noticed two birds heading in our direction. One was a yellow canary with something on his head. The other looked like a red crested cardinal.

"Hey Rafi!" The canary called out, "If it isn't the King of Carnival!"

"Nico! Pedro! What up family?" Rafael replied.

"Where yo been hiding yourself, bird?" The red crested cardinal known as Pedro asked.

"Man I thought you were dead!" The canary known as Nico said.

Pedro then looked at our group and did a bit of a double take. He lifted a wing before speaking, "Hold up! Rewind!"

He then spun around while flying towards us.

"Ain't that the bird from the cage?" He asked indicating to Blu.

"It is and it looks like our love lessons went down well." Nico answered looking at him then Jewel who happened to be standing next to him at the time.

"I'm spoken for." "She's spoken for."

Jewel and I had spoken at the same time. She spoke casually while I had a bit of a growl in my voice which would probably be seen as protective, oh well, it's just who I am. The birds then realised that there was another female with us whom was also a blue macaw.

"How about her?"

"Oh it's not what you think." Blu hastily spoke.

I rolled my eyes, if what I saw earlier ends up being true then Blu needs to learn how not to lie cause I can see straight through it. I'm sure most of use can as he isn't very inconspicuous about it.

"Hey, I ain't judging."

Rafael took to opportunity to step in and sort of explain our situation to the birds.

"Hey birds, have you seen Luiz? We need his help."

Pedro spoke first. "Yeah seen him, but you didn't. You just missed him cause he took the trolley back to the garage."

He pointed up at something in the distance and we saw another human vehicle go past.

I groaned. If I could fly up there, I would but considering I'm chained to a bird who can't fly AND he happens to be my brother...that's not going to be happen. Jewel and Sapphire on the other hand, they could fly up there but I don't think they are going to be just leaving us here. At least I think they won't

"Oh great and judging by Shadow's reaction he's not liking that." Sapphire said.

"Relax, you can catch the next one."

"Yeah! It's time to take this to the next level!"

Next level? What on earth did they mean by that? What is with birds that live in human cities? How can they live like that anyway? I guess I'll never know.

"Wha-what's wrong with this level?" Blu questioned obviously understanding what they meant while also looking around.

"Come on this isn't the level! Pedro exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders and began moving in the direction I assumed they were going. The chain snagged telling me that Blu wasn't following, scrape that, all three other birds weren't following.

"Come on birds, your in Rio! Have some fun!" Rafael said pushing them along.

* * *

"Welcome to paradise!" Nico said as we entered a new room and then he and Pedro flew up to what I assumed to be a stage.

"Some party huh?" Rafael asked.

"This is the coolest place I've ever seen despite all the health code violations!" An awe spired Blu declared.

Rafael chuckled at the last bit of Blu's statement. "Haha, I like you, nothing you say makes any sense."

"Tell me about." I mumbled earning me a giggle to my left.

Before I got a chance to see who was giggling at my statement, Nico started speaking up. He was saying that we were some special guests from out of town that Rafael had brought along. The last bit irked me about because he said that apparently, we don't get out too much.

Bird if you knew my life before now, you wouldn't be saying that.

Oh and look, another song...this could be interesting.

_Party in Ipanema, baby!_

Already I can tell that this going to be a very lively song and if I remember what Blu is like, he is going to be dancing pretty crazily fairly soon.

_I want to party_  
_I want to samba_  
_I want to party_  
_I want to samba_

I could see that he was tapping his foot along to the beat of the song and so was I to be honest. I had to admit, it was a catchy tune.

_I want to party_  
_And live my life (live my life)_  
_I want to party (party)_  
_And fly_

And there it, he's started dancing crazily, then again I don't even know if you call THAT dancing.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird (But you are a bird!)_  
_Oh yeah, you're right,_  
_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_  
_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_  
_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I real-real-realise_

"What are you doing?" Sapphire chuckled, obviously noticing Blu's behaviour.

"I have no idea!"

Jewel and I moved out of the way as much as our chains would allow it so that Sapphire and Blu had some space to move around together which they did, they started dancing once Rafael gave Blu a bit of a nudge.

_I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master_

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

_I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)_

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Jewel and I twisted and turned around each other while holding wings. I would raise my wing above her at times to spin her on the spot. It was pleasant, just the two of us in our own little world dancing together. The beat of music sped up and so to did our dancing to match the beat.

It kept rising and as it did, Jewel moved into my wings as we embraced for a moment before I gave her a quick kiss one the beak and started spinning us around then when it felt right, I threw her up into the air where she hovered for a few seconds, singing and I noticed that Blu had done the same thing.

_Layalayalayalaya_

_Layalayalayalayalayalayalayalaya_

Jewel hovered back down onto the ground and our gazes caught for a few seconds then we embraced each other as we kissed, beak to beak. The singers of the song were drained away the music remained as we entered our own little world...but of course good things never last.

There was a sound of tearing as the tarp which was supposedly the roof was ripped away causing sunlight to shine and almost blind us. Both Jewel and I covered our faces as our eyes quickly adjusted to the light and when we looked at what was going on...seems monkeys deciding to crash the party which I admit I was enjoying...

Not cause I was kissing my mate...ok, maybe cause of that...oh fine! It was cause of that.

Fucking monkeys ruining everything and I could see why this place before the monkeys came was called paradise, it truly was and that paradise was ruined.

I'm really starting to get pissed off now. Nothing good ever lasts...I guess I'll just have to kick some monkey ass.

* * *

**Hey again everyone. Again, I'm extremely sorry for this extremely late update. Anyway, this was chapter 12 and you may notice it replaces the Author's Note so anyone who commented on that note, send me your review via a PM and I'll answer if Fanfiction lets me log in. Oh! Also, next chapter, there'll be a bit more romance between Shadow and Jewel then I'll also do Blu and Sapphire. I know some of you are looking for a bit romance so that will be coming next chapter.**

**Anyway, seeya all next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Freedom

**A Whole New World - Chapter 13: Freedom**

**Alright, another chapter for another story on another day. Now let's get started.**

**Anon: Was wondering if someone was gonna yell at me haha! And you should consider getting an account, I'd be interested talking with you a bit more outside of these reviews.**

**FoxDemon1023: I've already replied via a PM but for others, you wanted to know how they could dance when they're chained? Well, amazing and unexplained things can happen, plus, I don't think Shadow is going to be focusing on the chain and going 'oh look! The chain isn't getting all tied up'. Sometimes there are things that just can't be explained, I know it doesn't make sense and I'm sorry about that, but think of it this way, they just coincidentally happened to spinning in direction that didn't get the chain tangled. This bit is added on from me now, I don't mean to sound rude or anything in my explanation, I'm just trying to look at things from all angles.**

**Rio Review: Well, yeah gotta have those moments in it. Shows Shadow is fed with dealing with shit and is just gonna get straight to the point now.**

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

Of all the times I get to have a little bit of alone time with Shadow, freaking monkeys had to come and ruin it all. I mean I was having a great time, I haven't had so much fun in a long time...at least from what I can remember...

Now is not really the time for sad thoughts...

"Come on! Can't we all just get along?" Rafael asked one of the wings around a monkey.

"No we can't and you should stay out of our business, big nose." The monkey replied.

He went to hit Rafael but a flamingo grabbed the monkey's arm before looking him dead in the eye, very seriously.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me." He threatened.

Now that's what I like to see from birds. Birds willing to stand up for others and not backing down.

"And us!" Pedro shouted.

It then got very tense. All birds in the ruined room, and I mean all the birds started staring down the monkeys who stared us back down in return. In the background there was a single monkey, beating away at a can to symbolise how tense it was and tense was an understatement. Suddenly, a little green birds who was scared out of her wits said she didn't know what was going on and flew.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't all the birds...

"Birds vs monkeys!" Pedro suddenly shouted and we all charged the monkeys.

Sapphire and I moved off to one side opting to stay together, not that we had any other choice besides sticking together. Monkeys decided to try and get us from behind so we split apart and tightened the chain causing the monkeys to trip over and crash into some nearby boxes. Out of nowhere, a monkey lunged at Sapphire and tackled her to the ground, I quickly raised the chain finding it to be an effective weapon as it hurt the monkey where it hurts badly it would seem.

I had a smug smile on my face as he crumpled to the ground allowing Sapphire to get back up, she quickly thanked me for helping her and then we watched out for monkeys to defend ourselves from.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

What was these monkeys problem? We didn't do nothing to them at least nothing that I can ever remember doing. In fact, we've never come across them in our travels. I didn't really know how to deal with them so I was just staying back as my brother dealed with them and honestly, I want to know where he learned to fight.

The monkeys would come at him, two or sometimes three at a time and he would easily deal with them. He bat one of aside with one of his wings and then swiftly move out of the way of the other one or two and waited for them charge at him again where he would then knock another over the head with his hard beak effectively knocking it out and if there was one more, he would grab it and hoist it over him but the thing is as he lifted it he would let go, causing the monkey to fly past him into some boxes, again knocking it out.

If he fought like this against these monkeys, I'd hate to see what it would be with him fighting Razor, that hawk that taunted him back at the smuggler's hut. It would be nasty.

Monkeys however, were successful in one thing. From what I could see, they rounding us up by backing us up towards the other two and when they had, they surrounded us. Escape from here seemed impossible however, it would seem I was wrong.

"Need a lift!" A flamingo cried and then grabbed the chain that linked Shadow and I together then flew towards the carriage. Another flamingo that I never noticed did the same thing for the girls.

However, the monkeys weren't going to give up that easily. They started grabbing onto us and formed a link to hold us back though it didn't last long as the monkeys let go after a few seconds and I faintly heard Nico shout something along the lines of 'take that you funky monkey!'

The flamingo deposited us on top of the carriage, the girls soon following.

"Thanks!" I shouted as the flamingo flew away.

"Anytime!" They replied.

"Whoo hoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Pedro laughed.

"Man, we threw down!" I exclaimed. Sure I may have not done much, but oh well.

"Yeah, we did!" Jewel and Sapphire agreed.

"You all were like fire and ice." Rafael smoothly stated.

"Thunder and lightning!" Nico added.

"Hip and hop!" Pedro further added.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" I added and everyone went quiet and stared at me. I felt somewhat embarrassed, "It's a Minnesotan thing."

They all laughed at my embarrassment expect for Shadow, he still seemed annoyed by the fact that I was raised by Linda. I guess that may never change unless he got to see what Linda was like.

"See! Nothing you say makes any sense!" Rafael stated again.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I'm still thoroughly annoyed that a human raised my brother, that he was forced to be a pet to some human. It angered me honestly, if it hadn't been for those bloody smugglers in the beginning then none of this would be happening. We'd be happy, safe and enjoying our time with our mother.

Our mother...

It's obviously been years since I last saw her and I can no longer remember what she looked like, what she was like. I miss her so much and even a tough bird like myself can turn soft which was evident by the fact that I felt tears welling in my eyes. I'll cherish the day I'm reunited with her, it'll be amazing.

"Hey..." Jewel whispered in concern, "You alright?"

I looked over to her. She must've noticed my down mood.

"Not really. Thinking about how I haven't seen mum in a long time...technically, I haven't seen her since I was a little bird..."

Jewel wrapped her wings around me to reassure me.

"You'll see her again, once this is all over. We'll go looking for her."

It warmed my heart that Jewel was willing to do that for me just cause I hadn't seen my mother in ages, but what about her? Didn't she want to see her family again? I now feel guilty that she wants to help me and not go find her family.

"Thanks, but now is not the time to be dwelling on such things. This time now is for us to be together." I replied with a nuzzle.

Jewel responded in kind by returning the heartfelt gesture and seeing as she still had her wings wrapped around, I wrapped mine around her to return the gesture. I held onto her tightly, as if this was all a dream and at any moment I would wake up, back in the cage that the smugglers had put me in and that Jewel wasn't there to help me.

We moved to one side of the carriage but not too far cause of the chains and sat down. Jewel leaned against me and sighed as she closed her cyan eyes, she then rested her head on my shoulder as I wrapped one of my wings around her again and finished our shifting my resting my head on top of hers, also sighing and closing my blood red eyes.

Then everything went quiet...I couldn't hear anything else other then Jewel's steady breathing. The area around us seemed to fade leaving us to ourselves, I'm sure I've said this before but I love this moments, just the two of alone...together.

"Don't you just love this moments?" Jewel whispered.

"Yeah, I do." I whispered in return.

Silence fell between us again for a few moments before Jewel spoke up again.

"You know you can be a real softy, you know that?" She giggled.

I chuckled slightly. I've known that for a while now, six years to be exact.

"Yes I do but that's cause I love you, Jewel. Your my one and only."

"I love you too, Shadow." She sighed.

Again a silence fell between us but it didn't last for long before I heard what sounded like a hopeless romantic to our left.

"I have very nice eyes."

That hopeless romantic would seem to be my brother, sounds about right as well. I laughed quietly at his expense then sighed, if I have to listen to him then this was going to be a long ride, plus it seemed it Rafael trying to play matchmaker.

Oh this was going to be rich, but at least I was spending some more quality time with my lovely Jewel.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I get that Blu likes me and all because I like him as well, but if he really wanted to win my heart and wanted me to be his mate, he was gonna have to do better than this as well as without help cause I could see that Rafael was trying to help him but that help was failing.

After a few hours of awkward silence between us and Blu failing in his advances before we arrived where we were suppose to be. We got of the carriage and made us into the nearby building. It was creepy and something about the place wasn't right and it annoyed me too no end.

Seems my fears were placed correctly and I hate when that happens.

Out of nowhere, a dog comes running at us ultimately scaring us all. All those that could fly at the moment, including Jewel and I, jumped into the air flew out of the reach of the dog. The two boys weren't as lucky.

They had to turn and run but didn't get far before the dog knocked them to the ground growling at them. I seriously thought that was going to be the end of them before dog suddenly start laughing.

"I got yous good!" He said, "I could've ripped your throats out! But I didn't!"

He laughed a bit before realising something and staring off into the distance for a moment, "But I could've."

"Hehe, hey, Luiz! Stop scaring my friends like that!" Rafael said as he landed on the ground while the rest of us landed on the human vehicle.

"Hey Rafi! Come 'ere!" The dog now identified as Luiz said, grabbing Rafael in slobbering filled hug, "You look good."

"Whoa, whoa wait! Luiz...is a bulldog?" Jewel asked from beside me.

Luiz didn't seem to take the remark to nicely, as he stared up at Jewel with a slight glare in his eyes, "You got something against dogs?"

"I do when their drooling on my mate."

Luiz didn't seem to take note of anything else Jewel said expect for 'drooling.' He seemed saddening straight away, "It's a medical condition."

"No, no Luiz..." Rafael began.

"She's mean bro..."

"No, no," Rafael continued and moving over to Blu and Shadow to hold up the chain, "We need your help."

Luiz moved over to the chain and looked at it intently before smiling in way that I didn't like, "I know just the thing."

And before we knew it, the boys were standing in front of another human thing that looked very sharp...very sharp. Blu was staring at it in shock and fright, Shadow on the other hand, I don't know what he thought of it cause I couldn't read his emotions.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure about this..." Blu said fearfully.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to it." Luiz replied as he came up behind them. He then flipped down a thing over his face, "Now if something goes wrong, scream really loud, cause I can't hear too well with this thing on."

That's reassuring, I'm sure it totally is for the boys.

"Hey Rafi! Get the switch!" Luiz called.

"Don't worry he's a professional!" Rafael assured as he flipped the switch.

The machine whirred to life and it started spinning, causing the sharp things become a blur off sorts. I could see Shadow's expression now and it wasn't good.

He was scared.

"Now try not to move too much either, I can't see too well out of this thing."

And with that, the bulldog started pushing both birds forward while they tried to resist and push back but it was of no use, Luiz was much stronger and much larger than they were so it was easy for him to push them along. However, it seemed disaster struck...

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

Just as we were almost at the blade that was scaring the absolute shit out of me, I noticed Luiz slip on some of his own spit which threw us forward. I leapt into the air and flew out of the way of the blade. I latched onto the light as it swung away from the blade, hopefully pulling Blu along with me in time as well. Thankfully, it did but a feather from his head was still clipped off.

We swung back and Blu hit Luiz on the back of the head causing him to hit the blade, cutting his helmet thing in half. We swung back again but this I was pulled off of the light and we flying into Luiz who held onto to us via the chain which was in his mouth. Then the next thing that happened was gross but it helped.

Luiz's spit worked its way down the chain and lubricated our feet causing our feet to slip through the chain where we fell onto the ground...then I realised something...

I was free...

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. We are approaching the end of the story now, probably four maybe five chapters to go and that includes an epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and I thank you all for your support.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Finale - Hawk Showdown Pt 1

**A Whole New World - Chapter 14: Finale - Hawk Showdown Pt 1**

**Now, there are not going to be any reviews being answered this time cause this Note is going out to all in general expect for those who have reviewed recently or didn't get involved with what I'm about to say.**

**It has been brought to my attention, and I then looked at this closely, all you reviewers and myself misinterpreted Jeff117 first review. In this review he had said that he prefers BluxJewel meaning he disliked the pairing I had done. However, he never said he disliked or hated to story or said it suck (like one particular person did) meaning that no-one should've really criticised him the way you all did.**

**Now in terms of that Author's Note I did, the one about being sick of all the negative reviews, I didn't realise that Jeff thought the Note was also aimed at him when in reality, I was aiming it more at the guest reviews that were blatantly saying they hated the story or that it sucked etc.**

**So first, I would like to make a public apology with all of you as my witness to Jeff117 for misinterpreting your review the first time. I also am sorry for making you think the Author's Note was aimed at you. Recently, you reviewed asking for forgiveness with all your negativity. There is no need to forgive for it is I who should be asking for forgiveness.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I have one last thing to say and to announce before I get on with the chapter.**

**The annoucement, I'll be deleting all reviews that I can that were aimed towards Jeff117. Those who are signed in users and did review and aimed their reviews towards, I would please ask if you would remove those reviews. I honestly don't care that my reviews would go down as I would prefer good reviews over bad ones. One good one is better then ten bad ones.**

**Now the last thing left to say before we begin. You may have noticed this is the final chapter. I didn't realise how much was left to do so, this is the final two chapters and I know a lot of you will enjoy this one as it will have a certain two characters battling it out towards the end, and let me say the battle in this chapter is only one of two battle scenes. Those who guess, here that chapter finally here, just for you and those who can't well you'll find what I mean soon.**

**Now on with the finale!**

* * *

I was free...I was finally free...

I got to my feet and looked at my foot. It free of the chain albeit slimy.

After it finally all clicked. I jumped into the air and started flying around.

"Whoo hoo!" I shouted in glee.

I shot up high and spun around in the air before free falling again. I did all manner of twists and turns within the small building, it felt good to be able to fly again. I looked down and noticed the others having something rub over their foot, obviously not wanting to go what I just went through, that allowed their feet to slip through the chains.

I could see Jewel had massive smile upon her face. She jumped into the air and flew straight at me to which I caught while in the air and spun us around. For the first time in the longest time that I could remember, I to had a bit smile adorning my face. Not one from laughing and such, but a genuine happy smile.

"We did it! We're finally free!" She exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for birds? It's carnival!" Nico called.

With that, we all flew out the opening in the roof and started flying around in the air. Sapphire, Jewel and I were all happy and carefree as we flew around each gracefully. However, there was something that was bothering me...

Then I realised what it was...

Slowing to a halt in the air, I looked to the ground and saw Blu looked somberly as he put his head down to not look as us as he slowly walked away. I then realised what was going on and it hurt.

My brother couldn't fly with us...

I flew down to the ground to catch up with Blu.

"Blu! Wait up!" I called out as I landed on the ground and began walking towards him. I also noticed Sapphire land next to me.

"What's wrong, Blu?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong." He lied, "You'll all soon be off to the rainforest, and I'll be back with Linda. It's how we all wanted it."

"I-I think Shadow was-"

"Wanting to come back to Minnesota? Guess I'll just knit him a scarf then." Blu rudely interrupted.

This was starting to sound nothing like the brother that I knew. This was sounding like a totally different bird, not just to me but to Sapphire as well.

"Look, I can't follow you guys wherever you go from the ground. I just can't."

"Well it's not our fault you can't fly." Sapphire bitterly replied.

And then there was silence. A deathly and awkward silence. While I didn't really appreciate the comment, I could see why Sapphire replied as bitterly as she did. She was probably sick of the way Blu was acting.

"Alright, clear the air. Just come clean with each other." Rafael said, trying to clear the tension.

That was the last thing we need as things just went further downhill from here.

"You want honesty? Fine! I can be honest!" Blu began, and I did not like where this was going, "I don't belong, in fact I never wanted to come and you know what?"

The look on his face made him look this next bit was hard to say given the people that were currently around but it came out anyway and I did not like one bit of it.

"I...I...I hate samba!"

I heard Nico cry out in sadness but that wasn't where my attention was focused at the moment. My eyes turned into daggers as I glared at Blu. I myself had quite enjoyed what the birds had called 'samba', it was lively and great to dance to as I had discovered.

"Yeah, there, I said! It's always the same over and over! Tico taco ya ya! Tico taco ya ya!" Blu then groaned, "Well, I'm tico tacoing out of here."

"Fine!" And with that Sapphire flew away but she couldn't hide what I saw as she left. Tears in her eyes...

I turned my head back to Blu and glared daggers at the back of his head as he slowly moved away. This was not my brother, this was not even remotely close to my brother.

"I don't know who the hell you are! But you most certainly are not my brother! I know for certain my brother would not act this way and make another bird, such as Sapphire, cry! You are nothing! I don't know you at all!" And with that said, I flew after Jewel who had gone after Sapphire.

I didn't see Blu's facial expression but I imagine it would be one of hurt. I regret saying it, but it had to be said if Blu was to rethink what had just happened. I focused my attention on the girls ahead of me. Jewel had managed to catch up and was comforting Sapphire at the moment. However, that would be short lived.

"Jewel! Look out!" "Shadow! Look out!"

Just as I finished shouting my warning, Jewel shouted one back causing me to whip around only to be met by a face full of talons. I managed to move out of the way of most of them, but one of them still managed to get me just above the eye. I grunted in pain as I turned around again to see two things, both of which angered me deeply, but one of them made me happy as well.

The one that angered me the most was that Nigel had both Jewel and Sapphire in his talons and was beginning to fly away with them while laughing manically. The other one that angered me and yet made me happy was the certain Red-Tailed Hawk that was in front of me.

"Razor." I grinned gleefully.

"Shadow." Razor grinned in return.

We started circling each other before both cawing and flew at each other. Just as we were about top collide, I veered slightly to the left to fly past Razor. As I did, I whacked him over the head with my beak as well as claw him as I went past. It obviously hurt as he cawed out in pain and glared at me menacingly.

"What else you got, Hawk? Cause I'm just getting warmed up!"

The retort irked him somewhat as he came charging at me again. I hovered in the air and held my ground, ready to kick this Red-Tailed ass like you wouldn't believe.

* * *

**Blu's POV (I'm sure your all groaning now that I've jumped from the fight, but don't worry, we'll go back eventually :p)**

I was walking along a wall in some random direction in hopes of find Linda. What Shadow yelled at me stung to the core. I suppose the way I acted was rather stupid and I shouldn't have done what I done and had I really made Sapphire cry? I feel like such an idiot if I have.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard the clacking of talons behind me. I sighed quietly knowing that Rafael was following me.

"Quit following me, Rafael." But the clacking of talons continued.

"Rafael, isn't carnival back that way?" I asked.

"I'm not going to carnival." He stated simply and it confused me.

"I thought you liked carnival though?"

"I do but I like my wife and kids more and that is a decision I made with this, not this." He said while pointing at my heart and head respectively.

It made me think about what Shadow had said to me and about a lot of the actions I have taken in the course of our journey. All I was doing was thinking with my head, where I have all the information, where everything makes logical sense when instead I should've been listening to my heart.

My thoughts were interrupted from a distant cry out.

"Blu! Blu!" Nico called out.

"There were these two birds and one of them grabbed Jewel and Sapphire!" Pedro followed.

"And Shadow was fighting the other one! He was all like, WOOSH, POW!" Nico also followed.

Shadow was fighting? But that meant he was fighting...Razor which meant Nigel got Jewel and Sapphire like Pedro had said...meaning...

The smugglers!

I looked at them with a determined look. "Let's fly!"

* * *

**Shadow's POV (Back to the fight :D)**

I could tell Razor was slowly getting exhausted with each pass. Hopefully I could wrap this up soon but I was starting to get exhausted as well.

We flew at each other again and as I went to pass him like I usually do, he countered and veered the same way I did causing to fly head first into be which dazed me. It gave a Razor and attack window and he latched himself onto me and started pecking at me while clawing at me whenever he could.

Never before I had felt so much pain but I wasn't going to let it stop me.

As he cam down for another peck, I looked up and grabbed his beak with mine to hold it where it was. I then tried to grab his talons with mine but it wasn't easy when he is holding me them but I managed it.

To finish it up, I let go of his beak and whacked him over the head with the hardest part of my beak hopefully. I swear I heard a faint crack but I wasn't sure but with the force I hit, I wouldn't be surprised. I wanted to get him off of me and away from me as soon as I could, so what did I do?

I grabbed him by the top of his wings with my talons and flipped to throw Razor over me and let go. As I let go he seemed not to recover and starting falling to the ground at a rapid rate. Hopefully, he won't wake up and will be too injured from that to fly.

I wavered slightly as I felt the effects of that draining battle catch up to me. Right now, I had to ignore and find the girls. Knowing that the smugglers were likely in the carnival somewhere, I headed in that direction.

_Hang on, Jewel, Sapphire, _I thought, _I'm coming._

Though I was mostly hoping Blu had come to his sense and would be heading for the same place I was.

* * *

**Alrighty****, one last chapter left and then we are done. It has a been a great journey despite all that has happened and I'm glad you all could have enjoyed it with me.**

**Tune in next chapter for the finale and the final battle between Razor and Shadow. Who will win? Will it be Razor? Or will it be Shadow? And will Blu and Sapphire ever get together? All that and maybe a little bit more in final chapter.**


End file.
